creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Library
Books, books, books. There is one library somewhere in Bristol, Massachusetts that has a very special kind of book. The kind that should never be unearthed. Fly to Bristol. Go to a local tourist booth. There will be a blonde woman with emerald green eyes and pale skin. Make sure it's her. If it's anyone else, try again later. Go up to this woman and say this: "I know what you've hid. The time has come and will go. Provide me the knowledge which will sustain my health or abolish it away." After saying this, she should start to frown and shake her head. In the event that she doesn't, close your eyes and whisper, "Protector of God, help me in my desperate time of need for if you do, my life is yours." Otherwise, she will open the door to the booth and lead you through an underground tunnel system. It may seem like days but you must linger on or you will be trapped in the underground system, walking aimlessly for a way out. Finally, there will be a dark red door. Open it and make your way into the library. Now, you're inside the abandoned library. The condition of the library will look brand new and well conditioned. Everywhere you look, books will be stacked, layered, and placed. This is your time to begin looking. The book you are looking for is one that has the title, the Healer. Look everywhere. You have exactly two hours to look for this book before the building collapses, crushing your tiny body to dirt. If you've managed to find it, open it and browse at it carefully. If you don't find the book, an elderly man with no eyes will appear and laugh. The building will shake violently and begin to break down, crumbling to the floor. You will be crushed to death and surely unrecognizable. Once you've looked through the book, locate five certain illnesses, diseases, or viruses you wish to annihilate. You have only five choices so choose wisely for when you do, they will all be gone. After choosing, a young man will appear before you. He is the Healer. Tell him your five choices. He will nod and put his hand on your shoulder saying: "My child, need not worry. Your wishes will transpire." If he says nothing, you will wake up in your room, as an amnesiac. Watch, as he loudly chants and makes hand gestures. As he puts his hands down, you will feel extremely sick. So sick, that you can't move at all. This feeling means that your wishes have come true and that those certain sicknesses have been removed. You will never hear about anyone getting infected or dying from any of these sicknesses. But there is a catch. Although those have been taken away, you must never return to the library. If you try to, you will drop dead on sight. The coroner will find no cause of death and your body will be taken to the depths of Hell by the devil's spawn. Category:Ritual Category:Places Category:Items/Objects